Penantian
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Diambil dari RP.   Sudah sepuluh hari orang itu pergi. Si beruang terus menanti. Oneshot pendek


**Penantian**

**(Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya bukan punya saya ._. )**

Rumah itu tampak kosong. Namun sebenarnya tidak demikian. Di sebuah ruangan tampak seekor beruang putih yang tengah duduk diam. Matanya menatap ke arah jendela besar. Di sekitar si beruang tampak begitu banyak mainan berserakan. Dan di sudut ruangan itu terdapat sebuah pohon Natal besar. Ya, sebentar lagi hari Natal.

Di luar, salju tampak turun perlahan. Udara sangat dingin, tapi tampaknya tak berpengaruh bagi beruang itu. Beruang itu hanya duduk, tak bergerak. Orang yang baru pertama kali melihatnya mungkin malah mengira ia boneka. Pandangan beruang itu terus tertuju ke arah luar. Salju semakin menebal. Tapi ia terus berharap seseorang akan datang.

Ini hari kesepuluh. Yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Biasanya orang itu selalu membawanya kemana-mana. Orang itu akan mendekap si beruang dengan hangat. Dan si beruang akan merasa sangat tenang dan nyaman.

Kadang si beruang ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Tapi tak akan lama. Orang itu pasti akan kembali dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Ia akan membawakan makanan-makanan enak dari berbagai negara. Si beruang akan makan dengan senang. Namun lebih dari itu… yang membuatnya bahagia adalah bisa merasakan pelukan hangat orang itu lagi. Kalau orang itu datang, ia akan segera memeluk erat si beruang. Dan walau tak mengekspresikannya secara langsung, si beruang akan merasa sangat senang. Si beruang akan memejamkan mata, lalu membiarkan dirinya tertidur tenang di pangkuan orang itu.

Tapi ada apa? Ini hari kesepuluh. Selama sepuluh hari orang itu pergi. Kenapa ia belum pulang?

Pikiran si beruang melayang. Ingatan tentang hari itu…sepuluh hari yang lalu, kembali berputar di benaknnya.

Hari itu, orang itu hendak pergi. Katanya hanya pergi sebentar. Katanya orang itu akan segera kembali. Dengan tersenyum orang itu meminta si beruang menunggu dengan tenang di rumah. Orang itu berjanji akan membawakan oleh-oleh saat ia pulang nanti. Lalu orang itu memeluk si beruang, menepuk pelan kepalanya, dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Orang itu pun keluar. Dan ia tak juga kembali hingga hari ini.

Si beruang ingat. Saat pergi, orang itu hanya membawa satu tas. Tas itu biasanya hanya berisi dokumen dan perlengkapan kerja. Kalau orang itu mau menginap, ia akan membawa tas lain yang khusus berisi pakaian. Jadi si beruang tahu, orang itu seharusnya tak akan pergi lama. Tapi sepuluh hari… Kemana orang itu pergi?

"Apa karena aku nakal?" Itu pikiran si beruang pertama kali. "Apa karena aku bersikap tidak baik?"

Memang, terkadang si beruang bersikap nakal. Kadang ia tak mau membereskan mainannya sendiri. Balok-balok kayu ia biarkan tercecer di lantai rumah. Mainan puzzle pun terselip dimana-mana. Mobil-mobilan kadang tercampur di dalam kardus berisi bola. Setelah bermain, seringkali tanpa rasa bersalah si beruang akan meminta makan.

"Apa orang itu tak mau pulang karena aku nakal?"

Dua hari setelah orang itu pergi dan tak kembali, si beruang membereskan semua mainannya. Semua mainan yang tercecer dikumpulkannya. Mainan yang tercampur dimasukkannya ke tempat yang tepat. Si beruang ingin menjadi beruang yang baik. Ia tak ingin nakal lagi. Ia ingin orang itu segera pulang. Namun di hari itu yang ditunggunya tak juga pulang.

Di hari kelima, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Si beruang hampir melompat karena senang. Ia mengira orang itu pulang. Tapi…tidak! Yang datang ternyata bukan orang itu. Ia mirip dengan orang itu. Tapi itu bukan dia!

Si beruang hendak diajak pergi. Si beruang hendak diajak meninggalkan rumah dan tinggal di rumah orang yang baru datang itu. Si beruang terus dibujuk. Namun si beruang tidak mau. Si beruang ingin tetap tinggal di rumah dan menunggu 'orang itu'.

Hari berikutnya, banyak yang datang. Satu persatu dari mereka membujuk si beruang. Orang yang kemarin itu juga datang. Ia menyamar menjadi 'orang itu' dan meminta si beruang ikut bersamanya. Tapi si beruang tahu, dia bukanlah 'orang itu'. Si beruang tak mau ikut dengannya.

Orang lain yang bersikap sangat sopan, juga mengajak si beruang pergi. Ia membawa seekor anjing yang sangat lucu. Katanya anjing itu ingin menjadi teman si beruang. Ia meminta si beruang ikut dengannya. Tapi si beruang tidak mau. Si beruang akan tetap menunggu 'orang itu'.

Orang yang beralis tebal menawarkan makanan aneh pada si beruang. Ia juga meminta si beruang ikut dengannya. Tentu saja si beruang tidak mau. Makan makanan aneh seperti itu? Jauh lebih baik jika tetap menunggu, kan?

Kemudian seseorang yang berisik mencoba mengklaim si beruang sebagai miliknya. Ah, tentu saja si beruang menolak. Orang itu mencoba menawarkan makanan-makanan enak. Katanya semua itu berasal dari negaranya. Tidak, tidak! Si beruang tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Si beruang tak mau pergi.

Seorang yang tinggi besar juga ingin mengajak si beruang ke rumahnya. Di sana katanya juga dingin dan sejuk. Namun si beruang takut padanya. Si beruang menolak. Lebih-lebih si beruang tetap ingin menunggu 'orang itu'.

Seseorang yang kelihatannya masih belasan tahun mengajaknya main. Ia memberantaki mainan si beruang dan mengajaknya bermain bersama. Ia juga ingin si beruang ikut dengan mereka semua. Si beruang cepat-cepat menolak.

Orang yang lain lagi berjanji akan membuatkan baju yang bagus.

Ada yang ingin mengajaknya membuat pasta bersama.

Ada yang…sambil membaca buku panduan, mencoba membujuk si beruang.

Ada yang menawarkan bir yang katanya adalah bir terawesome sedunia.

Percuma. Si beruang tak menginginkan itu semua. Yang ia inginkan hanya 'orang itu'. Ia ingin orang itu pulang. Ia ingin bertemu dengan orang itu. Semua hal-hal yang indah tak akan bisa membujuknya. Hanya orang itu, tak ada yang lain.

Hari kesepuluh. Orang-orang itu sudah pulang. Beberapa dari mereka bergantian datang, sekedar membawakan makanan. Walau si beruang tak ingin pergi, setidaknya ia tetap makan. Mereka tahu, makanan yang disediakan 'orang itu' pasti sudah habis sekarang. Sudah sepuluh hari, kan?

Sepuluh hari bagaikan sepuluh tahun. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat. Si beruang mulai lelah.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?"

"Kapan orang itu akan pulang?"

"Apakah aku bisa merayakan Natal bersamanya nanti?"

"Aku merindukannya…"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku ingin terus bersamanya."

"Kumakichi?"

Pintu depan terbuka.

Si beruang menoleh. Ada yang memanggilnya. Kumakichi memang bukan namanya. Tapi ia tahu, ialah yang dipanggil itu.

"Kumakichi…"

Si beruang menatap tak percaya. Itu…orang itu? Benarkah itu adalah dia?

"Kumakichi!" Orang itu berlari dan memeluk si beruang erat-erat. Air mata mulai berlinang di wajahnya.

Si beruang memperhatikan orang itu tanpa berkedip. Kacamata itu… Rambut pirang itu,… Baju itu… Tas itu… Dan wangi tubuh ini… Tak salah lagi! Dia adalah orang itu! Dia adalah… uh… si beruang lupa lagi dengan namanya!

"Dare?" tanya si beruang singkat.

"Canada da yo!" jawab orang itu sambil mngusap air matanya. "Aku Canada!"

"Canada…" Si beruang menunduk sebentar. Iya ya… Canada adalah nama orang itu, kan?

"Maafkan aku, Kumakichi!" kata orang itu kemudian. "Aku tak pulang sepuluh hari ini. Aku mendadak terkena flu berat saat tiba di negara tempat berlangsungnya rapat. Aku ingin pulang. Tapi dokter mencegahku. Di sini kan sedang turun salju. Ah ya, setelah itu yang lain katanya mencoba membujukmu pergi. Tapi kamu tak mau ya?'

"Mereka tak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Canada!" sahut si beruang.

"Ya. Mereka tak ingin membuatmu kuatir. Mereka juga tak bisa membawamu padaku karena takut flu yang menyerangku bisa menularimu. Mereka juga takut itu virus flu yang berbahaya. Tapi…ah… katanya itu hanya flu biasa. Aku sudah sembuh dan bisa pulang sekarang."

"Flu biasa, ya…" kata si beruang dalam hati. "Syukurlah…" Ternyata orang itu tak membencinya. Ternyata orang itu tak meninggalkannya. Ternyata penantiannya tak berakhir sia-sia. Dan oh…

Orang itu meminta maaf lagi. Ia terlihat sangat menyesal. "Maaf ya Kumakichi! Lain kali aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah lagi! Aku…"

"Aku lapar!" Si beruang cepat-cepat memotong kata-kata orang itu. "Berikan aku makanan!"

Orang itu tertegun sejenak, lalu tersenyum. Apakah si beruang telah memaafkannya? Hh…tapi ia masih menyesal. Sepuluh hari pergi tanpa memberi kabar, si beruang pasti gelisah sekali. Ia berjanji dalam hati akan terus bersama si beruang hari ini. "Baiklah!" sahutnya kemudian. "Kumakichi mau makan apa? Akan kubuatkan makanan yang enak!"

"Pancake!" jawab si beruang. "Aku ingin pancake buatanmu sekarang."

Orang itu pun mengangguk dan memeluk si beruang. Mereka pergi ke dapur

Si beruang tersenyum dalam hati. Di depan sana masih ada hari yang panjang. Tapi ia tahu ia tak lagi sendirian.

**END**


End file.
